


It Takes Time

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been thinking about this for weeks, wanting to give himself to Arthur completely. But right then, he felt so nervous, anticipation building inside him since the moment during dinner when he'd whispered "I'm ready" into Arthur's ear and watched his eyes darken with desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from [my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/28096.html). Originally posted on 4th January 2012.
> 
> I'd like to thank lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY for translation into French: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10743701/1/It-Takes-Time>

He had been thinking about this for weeks, wanting to give himself to Arthur completely. But right then, he felt so nervous, anticipation building inside him since the moment during dinner when he’d whispered "I'm ready" into Arthur's ear and watched his eyes darken with desire. 

They left the restaurant shortly after and headed straight for Arthur's flat. Arthur helped Merlin out of his clothes, taking his time, peppering each patch of newly exposed skin with kisses. He kept asking if Merlin was sure, repeating that he didn't want to press him into anything, and Merlin kept reassuring him that he really wanted.

Arthur reached into his bedside table for lube and condom before he lied back down next to Merlin, watching him with such tenderness and care that it calmed the butterflies in Merlin's stomach a bit.

"I'm going to take care of you," Arthur said, running his fingertips over Merlin's arm and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

"I know," Merlin said, linking his fingers with Arthur's. "How are we going to do this?"

"You don't have to do anything, just relax," Arthur said and slid his hand down Merlin's body to stroke his erection into full hardness, making Merlin slump onto his back with soft moans of pleasure.

Arthur was careful preparing him, his fingers entering Merlin's body in a slow rhythm while he whispered soothing words into Merlin's skin.

"I think I'm ready," Merlin said, his voice quivering a little.

Arthur didn't withdraw immediately, instead he brushed few more times over the right spot and Merlin felt like he could melt and seep into the mattress right in that moment, and then suddenly Arthur's fingers were gone and Merlin could hear the tearing of a plastic foil. 

He opened his eyes to watch Arthur roll on the condom and some of the anxiety came back as he looked at Arthur's cock which seemed much bigger than three fingers. 

Arthur draped Merlin's legs over his shoulders and placed the head of his cock to Merlin's entrance. Merlin's heart was beating wildly and his breath stuck in his chest.

"Look at me," Arthur said and waited for Merlin to do so. "Breathe."

Merlin exhaled and Arthur was pushing in, never breaking eye-contact with Merlin. But then he stopped, fully seated. Pain and pleasure were mixing together, Merlin's body unable to decide which one was stronger. Feeling of closeness was overwhelming. Emotions were rolling through him, words jumping up in his mind. Love. Destiny. Forever.

"Merlin," Arthur murmured, voice thick with his own emotions.

And suddenly it was all too much. Merlin closed his eyes, refusing to break down. He wanted to give this to Arthur, to thank him for all the waiting, but the tears were unstoppable and his breath was hitching uncontrollably. 

Next moment, Arthur was gone and Merlin felt empty, lost.

And then Arthur was back, wrapping him in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Merlin croaked in time with Arthur saying, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. It's my fault. I wanted..." Merlin mumbled in between sobs.

"Shh," Arthur hushed him. "I love you."

It was the first time Arthur had ever said the words and Merlin's insides filled with warmth. Of course he'd already known what Arthur felt for him, but it was amazing to actually hear it. 

"I love you too," he whispered in return, cuddling even closer.

He didn't miss Arthur's exhale as his thigh brushed over Arthur's cock.

"We could try again," Merlin offered.

"There's no rush," Arthur said and pulled off the condom, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

He rolled Merlin onto his back, straddling him. He captured Merlin's lips in a bruising kiss while his hand worked their cocks, quiet endearments slipping from his tongue during short pauses when their lips barely touched.

"Please, tell me you're close," Arthur panted.

"Yeah, almost. Arthur..." 

One. Two. Three more strokes and Merlin was coming, pressing up towards Arthur who followed with a muffled curse. 

They collapsed in a sticky heap, sated and content. 

It was Arthur who got up eventually and brought Merlin a wet towel.

"Don't worry about tonight. Nothing works perfect for the first time," Arthur said, climbing back on the bed and pulling a blanket over them. 

"You mean even mighty Arthur Pendragon failed during his first time?" Merlin asked, small smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't say I failed, but it wasn't my best performance," Arthur said, settling on his back.

Merlin chuckled, snuggled to Arthur' side and let the sleep overtake him.


End file.
